Powder coatings are commonly used to form a protecting coating on a substrate. A powder is applied to a substrate, often using volatile organic solvents, the solvent is removed, and the powder is cured to fuse the powder particles into a monolithic coating that covers the substrate. Powder coatings can extend the lifetime of hardware through corrosion protection, abrasion resistance, and protection from chemical attack.
Currently, polymeric coatings function primarily as passive structures. Their function and value proceed from their mechanical properties. When worn or damaged after a time of use, today's polymeric coatings must be reapplied. Moreover, application of powder coatings using organic solvents is becoming increasingly disfavored as scrutiny increases over use of such solvents.
A strong coating material is needed that can be applied as a powder, cured into a coating, and subsequently repaired in place without adding additional material.